Yoshino Blake
Yoshino Blake, formerly Daenaera, is the former heiress of the Daenera Family and one of the many students of Lexida. She is also the adoptive daughter and apprentice of Corvus Blake, a retired mage. Out of the other students, Yoshino interacts more frequently with Rosa and Joseph much like Asta and Isabella. She was the first student that they made friends with upon their enrollment into the school. Due to some complications, Yoshino is estranged from her family. History Yoshino Daenaera was born as the eldest daughter of four children of the Daenaera Family, one of the Seven Principle Clans of the country of Othras and famous for their skill in Animism. Yoshino grew up, learning of her responsibilities as the heiress and learned of their family's hated enemy, the Aspirus Clan. She was taught to hate them and hate them she did. When she was 7, Yoshino escaped the watchful eyes of her guardian and ran off to play with the other children. Unfortunately, she ran into some older kids in the town. Angry, they demanded that she apologize to them. In fear, Yoshino mumbled out an apology but they weren't satisfied. The leader of the group slapped her, sending her to the ground and grabbed her hair. At that point, Yoshino began to cry. At that point, a white-haired boy yelled at them to stop. The leader turned their head and walked over to the boy who had begun to cower at that point. However, he closed his eyes and in front of her, displayed magic that she learned was from her ancestral enemy. At that point, any thoughts she had on how the Aspirus Family really was began to fade. In awe, Yoshino watched as the boy drove the bullies away using his magic. He introduced himself as Caelus Aspirus. Not wanting to be rude, Yoshino introduced herself but omitted her last name. Over the years, Caelus and Yoshino became really close friends, frequenting an area that they called their spot to play and practice magic. Yoshino made sure to hide her family magic from Caelus and showed off her skill in Animancy. When they were 12, Yoshino, alongside Caelus, applied for Lexida Academy and were both accepted. Once she arrived home, her parents demanded that she stop seeing Caelus. She put her foot down and refused and was hit by her mother. Dragged to the family training field, Yoshino was pitted against her older cousin, who loathed her for taking the heir position, and proceeded to beat her half to death. Amidst this beating, Yoshino snapped and Transcended, easily defeating him. Taking advantage of her parents' disbelief, Yoshino ran off and was found by a man. The man treated her and nursed the wounds she had suffered from her first awakening and the beating she received. He introduced himself as Corvus Blake. She lived with the man for several months as her body recovered. The two were antagonistic to each other, with Yoshino calling Corvus lazy and Corvus calling her a brat but the two grew close. When her body recovered to a point where she could continue her training, she asked Corvus to help her with her magic and train with a sword. Around this time, she reunited with Caelus who was worried sick about her. During one of the training sessions, Yoshino slipped up and called Corvus "dad" much to his surprise. Confessing that she saw him more as a father than she did her own, Corvus accepted the reason by poking her forehead, causing her to pout. When the time came for her to leave for Lexida, Yoshino cut ties with her family permanently by dropping the name of Daenaera and adopting the name of Blake. In their fourth year, Yoshino was confronted by Caelus on her heritage. She tearfully admitted that she knew that he was an Aspirus and that she was a Daenaera. Lamenting over the chance that he might leave her, Yoshino asked him what he would do with the information. His response was to kiss her which she happily returned. Since then, the two have been together. Appearance Yoshino is a beautiful young woman in her late teens. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail and possesses soft sky blue eyes. Her hair kept up by a hair tie and is decorated by a small headdress that she had received from her grandmother before her passing. Yoshino mostly wears a kimono-like robe consistent with what could be found in Othras. Personality Yoshino is a cheerful and bubbly girl, described to be the sun of Lexida. People seem to think this annoying but welcomed it anyway as she does help out others. Some people see her as naive due to her noble upbringing as her features as a Daenaera stick out like a sore thumb. However, Yoshino seems to have adopted more traits from Corvus such as his bluntness and his tendency to use profanity when angered. Due to an event during her childhood, Yoshino despises bullies as much as her boyfriend does. She does not hesitate to put them in their place by releasing a massive pressure in the entire area. Acquired from her time around Corvus, Yoshino is a closet battle maniac. She constantly seeks good fights mainly for her own amusement which leads her to constantly challenge top tiers such as Asta Iorana which ten out of ten times ends in her loss. She does have a healthy amount of pride as she will never use Transcendence in battles where she wants to prove her own strength. In addition, Yoshino can be seen as clingy. She wants Caelus's attention to be mostly on her and becomes very jealous when another girl flirts with him. Her eyes dull and she begins to unconsciously leak killing intent. Her favorite aspect about him is his head pats which she has acquired an addiction for. Yoshino is close to Rosa and Joseph as she was the first person that they met and their guide around the school when they first enrolled. Yoshino admires Rosa's status as the Ever-Being and Joseph's need to set himself apart as more than just the Ever-Being's best friend. She admits that she is sometimes jealous of Rosa's ability to master magic at an accelerated pace but states that she is even happier that she doesn't have to deal with that, whatever that is. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Date of Birth: July 29 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Zircon Birthplace: Othras Weight: Don't ask Height: 5'4 (162 cm) Likes: Caelus, getting head pats from Caelus, an entertaining fight Dislikes: Girls seducing her Caelus Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Training, practicing her animancy Martial Status: Dating Caelus Status: Alive Affiliation: Tabletop Club Previous Affiliation: Daenaera Family Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Yoshino Vol I Power Level Base Transcended Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A | At least 6-C in Transcendence Name: Yoshino Blake, Yoshino Daenaera (Formerly) Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 17 (Vol I) Classification: Mage, Lexida Student, Dragon Ranked Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Yoshino is one of the most powerful students in the school and is a Dragon-Ranked with her overall rank being 9. Yoshino possesses large mana reserves with her mana saturation score was 18,500 and her magical aptitude score was 14,200 which is higher than Isabella's. Yoshino specializes in Animism as well as a form of magic that Corvus taught her known as Thirteen. In terms of magical aptitude, Yoshino is ranked highest with Asta being second and Arion being third.), Forcefield Creation, Probability Manipulation and Causality Manipulation via Seven and Thirteen (Seven and Thirteen is a form of magic that allows the user to manipulate cause and effect within a certain range of the user. Often known as Good and Bad Luck Magic, Yoshino can use this to "control" the luck of her opponents when in reality, she's just manipulating events to go against them. She can also make it so that her attacks nearly never miss. Any spell she fires under the influence of Seven has a 95% chance of hitting. Her mastery over this isn't perfect but it is enough to nearly catch one of the Big Three off guard.), Animancy (Yoshino can use Animancy which lets her manipulate and control life forces. She can bring objects normally inanimate to life to fight for her as her puppets. She can also draw power from the nature around her, empowering her.), Statistics Amplification via Animancy, Clairvoyance via the Boundary Eyes, Extrasensory Perception via the Boundary Eyes, Teleportation and BFR via the Boundary Eyes (The Boundary Eyes allow Yoshino to teleport others and herself to locations that she has memorized. The further the location, the more mana it consumes.), Expert Swordswoman, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Transcendence |-|Transcended= All previous powers enhanced twenty times greater than her limit Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Yoshino, as a Dragon Ranked Student, far outstrips other students in the school. In her match against Asta, Yoshino was able to harm the Archon in combat before she was soundly defeated by Asta's Crystal Magic. She is comparable to her boyfriend, Caelus Aspirus, who can go toe to toe with Isabella Erodan) | At least Island Level (In her Transcendent State, she can fight a full power base Asta Iorana in combat and force her to use her Transcendence. Held her own briefly against Nyx Kagami.) Speed: Subsonic, higher with Magic | Sub-Relativistic in Transcendence (Comparable to Caelus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Island Class Durability: Mountain Level | At least Island Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | Several Tens of Meters to Several Kilometers with Spells and Abilities Standard Equipment: Yoshino's Katana Intelligence: Gifted (Yoshino is one of the most intelligent students in the school. Her magical aptitude score is 14,200, making it higher than Asta Iorana's. She is a skilled survivalist, having survived Corvus Blake's hellish survival training as well as being well versed in Etherian Culture. On more than one occasion, she was almost close to discovering the closely guarded secret of Materia's existence.) Weaknesses: Her love for Caelus can be used against her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Boundary Eyes Boundary Eyes are the special hereditary magic of the Daenaera Family of Othras. This eye allows the user to scry, meaning that they can remotely view others from a distance. Yoshino's skill with this is great enough to the point where she can use the eye to spy on people from her dorm room in Lexida to the docks of Illoran. The Boundary Eyes also allows the user to "shift" from one place to another. It only works if one can remember the place well. *'Boundary Shift': Yoshino can teleport herself and others to places that she can remember. Seven and Thirteen Seven and Thirteen is a special form of Magic created by Corvus Blake. It allows one to control the system of Causality in a limited range around the user. As such the user can turn the tide of battle in their favor. For example, if one were to cast a fire spell on the user, all they would have to do is slightly alter the trajectory of the spell by a few centimeters. Essentially, this missed because it was off by this amount. Yoshino can also use the flip side, Seven, to enhance her own accuracy, making it to the point that she almost never misses. Yoshino does not have complete mastery over this power and her range is 7 meters. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. Yoshino's transcendence awakened while her cousin was beating her to death in a family sanctioned match as punishment for speaking to Caelus. Key: Base Yoshino Blake | Transcended Yoshino Blake Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Causality Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Students Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mages Category:Female Characters